ABS-CBN 1 (Filipino) Program Schedule
ABS-CBN Program Schedule 'Weekdays' * 4:26 am - Kape't Pandasal * 4:27 am - ** Mon: Mission Possible (replay) ** Tues: TNT: Tapatan ni Tunying (replay) ** Wed: Matanglawin (replay) ** Thurs: My Puhunan (replay) ** Fri: Red Alert (replay) * 4:55 am-11:30 am - UmaGanda ** 4:55 am / 7 am for regional stations - Umagang Kay Ganda ** 6:15 am - Local Morning Shows *** Bagong Morning Kapamilya *** Marhay na Aga Kapamilya *** Panay Sikat *** The Morning Show *** Maayong Buntag Kapamilya *** Pamahaw Espesyal *** Maayong Buntag Mindanao *** Magandang Umaga South Central Mindanao ** 8 am - Magandang Buhay ** 9:30 am - Kapamilya Blockbusters (Metro Manila) / Pinoy Big Brother: Otso Gold (Regional) ** 10 am - Kapamilya Blockbusters (join-in-progress; regional) * 11:30 am-3:30 pm - PrimeTanghali ** 11:30 am - Playhouse ** 12:15 pm - It's Showtime * 3:30-5:45 pm - Kapamilya Gold ** 3:30 pm - Kadenang Ginto ** 4:15 pm - Los Bastardos ** 5 pm - Pinoy Big Brother: Otso Gold (Metro Manila / Pampanga) / TV Patrol on ABS-CBN Regional ''' *** TV Patrol North Luzon *** TV Patrol Southern Tagalog *** TV Patrol Palawan *** TV Patrol Bicol *** TV Patrol Panay *** TV Patrol Negros *** TV Patrol Central Visayas *** TV Patrol Eastern Visayas *** TV Patrol Chavacano *** TV Patrol North Mindanao *** TV Patrol Southern Mindanao *** TV Patrol South Central Mindanao * 5:45-11 pm - '''Primetime Bida ** 5:45 pm - Meteor Garden ** 6:30 pm - TV Patrol ** 7:45 pm - FPJ's Ang Probinsyano ** 8:30 pm - Ngayon at Kailanman ** 9:15 pm - Halik ** 10 pm - Pinoy Big Brother: Otso ** 10:45 pm - Tonight with Boy Abunda * 11 pm - Bandila * 11:30 pm - ** Mon: Mission Possible ** Tues: My Puhunan ** Wed: Red Alert ** Thurs: Sports U ** Fri: TNT: Tapatan ni Tunying * 12 mn - O Shopping (except Tuesday mornings from 2-4 am) 'Saturdays ' * 5:30 am - Kape at Salita (hook-up with DZMM) / Swak na Swak (Cebu, Davao) * 6 am - Salamat Dok * 7 am - Swak na Swak (Metro Manila) / Local Morning Shows ** Maayong Buntag Kapamilya ** Maayong Buntag Mindanao * 7:30 am - Angel Wings * 8 am - Dok Ricky Pedia * 8:30 am - NBA SabaDOS * 10:30 am - KB Family Weekend * 12 nn - It's Showtime * 3:30 pm - Ipaglaban Mo! * 4:30 pm - S.O.C.O.: Scene of the Crime Operatives * 5:15 pm - Pareng Partners * 6:15 pm - TV Patrol Weekend * 6:45 pm - Home Sweetie Home * 7:30 pm - Pinoy Big Brother: Otso * 9 pm - MMK * 10:30 pm - I Can See Your Voice * 11:30 pm - Failon Ngayon * 12:15 am - The Bottomline with Boy Abunda * 1 am - O Shopping 'Sundays ' * 6 am - The Healing Eucharist / Christ The Healer (Cebu) / The Banquet of Love (Davao) * 7 am - Swak na Swak * 7:30 am - Salamat Dok * 8:30 am - Spongebob Squarepants * 8:45 am - The Legend of Korra * 9:15 am - Superbook Reimagined * 9:45 am - Matanglawin * 10:15 am - KB Family Weekend (every 2nd Sunday of the month: G Diaries) * 11:15 am - Coke Studio Philippines: Homecoming * 11:45 am - ASAP Natin 'To * 2:30 pm - Banana Sundae * 3:30 pm - Ang Hari: FPJ on ABS-CBN * 5:30 pm - TV Patrol Weekend * 6 pm - Goin' Bulilit * 6:45 pm - Wansapanataym * 7:30 pm - Pinoy Big Brother: Otso * 8:30 pm - Rated K * 9:30 pm - I Can See Your Voice * 10:30 pm - Gandang Gabi Vice * 11:30 pm - Sunday's Best * 1:15 am - O Shopping Category:ABS-CBN Corporation Category:ABS-CBN Category:ABS-CBN shows Category:Program Schedule Category:ABS-CBN News Category:ABS-CBN Entertainment Category:ABS-CBN Regional